2021 Pacific hurricane season (DustLP)
The 2021 Pacific hurricane season was the most active Pacific hurricane season on record, surpassing the 1992 season. The season officially started on May 15 in the east Pacific Ocean and on June 1 in the central Pacific; they both ended on November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the Northeast Pacific basin. However, the formation of tropical cyclones is possible at any time of the year. This was shown when Tropical Depression Twenty-Six-E formed on December 31. Seasonal forecasts Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:800 height:245 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2015 till:01/02/2016 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2015 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_≤39_mph_(≤62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117_km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:23/05/2015 till:28/05/2015 color:C4 text:"Andres (C4)" from:03/06/2015 till:06/06/2015 color:C1 text:"Blanca (C1)" from:30/06/2015 till:06/07/2015 color:C2 text:"Carlos (C2)" from:01/07/2015 till:06/07/2015 color:TS text:"Dolores (TS)" from:03/07/2015 till:08/07/2015 color:TS text:"Olana (TS)" from:12/07/2015 till:17/07/2015 color:C1 text:"Enrique (C1)" from:20/07/2015 till:25/07/2015 color:TS text:"Felicia (TS)" from:22/07/2015 till:29/07/2015 color:C3 text:"Guillermo (C3)" from:22/07/2015 till:26/07/2015 color:C1 text:"Hilda (C1)" from:29/07/2015 till:06/08/2015 color:C4 text:"Ignacio (C4)" barset:break from:09/08/2015 till:10/08/2015 color:TD text:"Ten-E (TD)" from:12/08/2015 till:17/08/2015 color:C2 text:"Pena (C2)" from:15/08/2015 till:20/08/2015 color:TS text:"Jimena (TS)" from:24/08/2015 till:03/09/2015 color:C5 text:"Kevin (C5)" from:27/08/2015 till:31/08/2015 color:C2 text:"Linda (C2)" from:10/09/2015 till:15/09/2015 color:TS text:"Marty (TS)" from:13/09/2015 till:20/09/2015 color:C3 text:"Nora (C3)" from:22/09/2015 till:26/09/2015 color:TS text:"Ulana (TS)" from:28/09/2015 till:07/10/2015 color:C4 text:"Olaf (C4)" from:13/10/2015 till:18/10/2015 color:C4 text:"Pamela (C4)" barset:break from:24/10/2015 till:30/10/2015 color:C5 text:"Rick (C5)" from:05/11/2015 till:10/11/2015 color:TS text:"Sandra (TS)" from:06/11/2015 till:14/11/2015 color:C4 text:"Terry (C4)" from:10/11/2015 till:17/11/2015 color:C4 text:"Wale (C4)" from:15/11/2015 till:16/11/2015 color:TS text:"Vivian (TS)" from:16/11/2015 till:17/11/2015 color:TS text:"Waldo (TS)" from:20/11/2015 till:25/11/2015 color:TS text:"Xina (TS)" from:23/11/2015 till:26/11/2015 color:C3 text:"York (C3)" from:28/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 color:TS text:"Zelda (TS)" from:28/11/2015 till:29/11/2015 color:TD text:"Five-C (TD)" barset:break from:31/12/2015 till:31/12/2015 color:TD text:"Twenty-Six-E (TD)" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2015 till:01/06/2015 text:May from:01/06/2015 till:01/07/2015 text:June from:01/07/2015 till:01/08/2015 text:July from:01/08/2015 till:01/09/2015 text:August from:01/09/2015 till:01/10/2015 text:September from:01/10/2015 till:01/11/2015 text:October from:01/11/2015 till:01/12/2015 text:November from:01/12/2015 till:01/01/2016 text:December from:01/01/2016 till:01/02/2016 text:January 2022 TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" Systems Hurricane Andres Hurricane Blanca Hurricane Carlos Tropical Storm Dolores Tropical Storm Olana Hurricane Enrique Tropical Storm Felicia Hurricane Guillermo Hurricane Hilda Hurricane Ignacio Tropical Depression Ten-E Hurricane Pena Tropical Storm Jimena Hurricane Kevin Hurricane Linda Tropical Storm Marty Hurricane Nora Tropical Storm Ulana Hurricane Olaf Hurricane Pamela Hurricane Rick Tropical Storm Sandra Hurricane Terry Hurricane Wale Tropical Storm Vivian Tropical Storm Waldo Tropical Storm Xina Hurricane York Tropical Storm Zelda Tropical Depression Five-C Tropical Depression Twenty-Six-E Storm names The following names were used to name storms that formed in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2021. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 2027 season. This is the same list used in the 2015 season. Storms were named York and Zelda for the first time. All names on the list were used this year. This is the third time that a Northeastern Pacific hurricane season had exhausted its list after 1992 and 1985. For storms that form in the Central Pacific Hurricane Center's area of responsibility, encompassing the area between 140°W and the International Date Line, all names are used in a series of four rotating lists. The next four names that were slated for use are shown below. All of these names were used throughout the course of the season. Retirement On April 16, 2022, the World Meteorological Organization officially retired the name Rick due to the amount of damage it caused, and it will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane. Rick will be replaced with Ryan for the 2027 Pacific hurricane season. Category:Pacific hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons